Applicant has identified many deficiencies and problems associated with existing methods, apparatus, and systems related to a group-based communication platform. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified deficiencies and problems have been solved by developing solutions that are in accordance with embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.